


Blush

by sea_yellow



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_yellow/pseuds/sea_yellow
Summary: Five times Ram blushed and one time he made King blush.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Please, RamKing literally owns my whole heart. I'm already so excited for the second season and both Talay and Perth are the loves of my life.
> 
> (Also, if you can't tell, I suck at titles lmao)

**1**

Ram stretched his arms, relieving himself from the tension built up in his back. For two hours, he had been hunched over, trying to complete his homework. Half of the material he didn't understand, and the other half, he only understood half of that. 

A soft whine escaped his lips as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. Should he continue working here outside, or should he shift indoors to the library? Or perhaps his dorm?

As he contemplated, he felt a presence creep up behind him.

"Cool boy!" his senior King exclaimed and peered over Ram's shoulder. "Are you doing your assignments? Let me see it too."

King sat down next to him and tugged the paper out of his hands. The very first time he had done so, Ram had resisted. It only took a few more tugs of Ram’s homework since then before he had wholly surrendered himself to King. 

He diverted his thoughts towards his work as the senior started to explain the concepts involved. King would glance up every few seconds or so, and Ram would give a slight nod to show he was listening. The corners of his mouth lifted up—King was a good tutor. He also, Ram realized, smelled very nice. Like a fresh citrus smell with a hint of earth. Presumably because his senior lived in a greenhouse. 

It was alluring, imagining that if hypothetically, Ram cuddled with him on his sofa, he could bury his face into King’s shoulder and inhale his scent. A mess of tangled limbs and King would just wrap his arms tighter around Ram ... 

“Ram? Are you listening?” King waved a hand in front of him. 

Ram straightened. His upturned lips returned to their usual resting position but that didn't matter—he could feel the telltale signs of a blush rapidly spreading across his face. How embarrassing that he lost concentration because he was thinking about, of all things, how good his senior smelled.

“Cool Boy,” King frowned. “You’re very red. Is it because it's hot today? We can move to the library—come on.”

Ram didn’t bother correcting him.

**2**

Two days passed before King found him outside once more, and without missing a beat, he launched into tutoring him. The hours slipped by, and the pile of homework began to diminish until the sky had darkened, signaling it was time for dinner. Ram grabbed his senior's wrist, and King let himself be dragged to their regular restaurant.

As they ate, King chatted away while Ram quietly listened and stared unabashedly at his senior. He noticed that a strand of hair fell across King’s forehead rather than brushed off to the sides like usual. Ram was struck with a sudden urge to push it aside. Before thinking any further, he reached across the table and smoothed the strand away, the hair soft under his touch. 

When he pulled away, King seemed dumbstruck. His eyes held the surprised yet uncertain gaze it always did whenever Ram did something unexpected. Ram stared back at him for a second and then quickly looked down at his food. He was getting too comfortable, acting without thinking. 

The knowledge that King’s eyes were still on him caused him to blush, the color painting his face red. He had always felt self-conscious when King gazed at him like that. It usually meant he was reading Ram, and doing so accurately, which was an uncanny ability only he had. That thought only made Ram blush even more. 

“Ram, it’s not even hot out today. Why do you look so warm? Are you sick?” King’s tone was so concerned, Ram couldn’t help but feel even more warmed by his senior’s presence. No doubt he was blushing like a tomato at this point.

Ram vigorously shook his head no and picked up his vegetables, shoving them into his mouth. 

Thankfully, whatever King thought of Ram’s actions, he didn’t comment on it, simply biting his lip after a few moments of silence and then returning to his food. 

**3**

Ram awoke at 9 on Saturday morning, his first Saturday at King's condo. The rays of sunlight shone through from the window, making him squint his eyes as he sleepily rose from his position on the sofa. 

Still yawning, he began neatly folding the blankets. After freshening up and brewing some coffee, he realized the senior was nowhere to be found. Ram reasoned he would be back later at some point.

It took awhile for the caffeine to run through his system so that he was fully alert. About the time he had finished showering, eating something, and checking on the dogs, he heard the door swing open. There were two voices, one of which was King’s and the other was Duen's boyfriend. Bohn left once King entered the condo.

Ram thought he forgot how to breathe when he took in the sight of King’s damp hair and the way it framed his face. His mouth fell open when King ran a hand through it. Droplets of sweat trickled down the sides of his jaw, and his cheeks were flushed. Ram’s eyes traveled from the senior’s dark blue shirt soaked in sweat to down his arms and the water bottle he was clutching in his hand. His black shorts showed off his tan legs and matched his black socks and running shoes. King was _hot_.

Ram swallowed involuntarily, unaware that he was staring. It was only when King took a step forward that Ram’s senses awakened once more. His eyes darted in a panic to make eye contact with the senior, whose left eyebrow was raised in a slightly questioning and curious manner.

King was quickly stepping closer and closer, and in the blink of an eye, Ram was against the wall, King right in front of him. They were so close that he could count King’s eyelashes. And then, he could feel the tell-tale burn on his face, which meant that his pale cheeks must be madly red, and surely King would notice since he was _right there_. 

He risked a glance at King’s lips. King was smirking, his eyebrow still raised. Ram didn’t know if he wanted to glare and punch him or glare and shove their mouths together because King just got a million times hotter with that look on his face.

King cocked his head. “Cool Boy,” he grinned. “Your cheeks are so red, so cute.” 

Ram made his glare more intense. Fumbling, he shoved King off of him and went to the only place he’d be safe: the company of his dogs.

“What’s wrong?!” King called teasingly after him. “Hey, Cool Boy! Have you showered yet—we can shower together!”

**4**

It was a nice day today. There was a warm afternoon breeze in the air, not hot enough to make it feel like summer but pleasant enough to not give any chills. 

It was also a nice day because King was next to him, laying on the grass in silence, staring up at the sky. His fingers were subconsciously fiddling with the grass blades like he couldn’t bear to part with plants no matter where he was. It made Ram smile.

The silence was broken as his phone buzzed. It was a message from his brother, asking when he would come back home. 

He wouldn’t be coming back. But how was he supposed to tell Ruj that?

“Hey, Cool Boy,” King said softly and nudged him with his elbow. “What happened? You’re frowning.”

Ram turned to face him, his eyes vulnerable and open. He sighed and answered quietly, “My brother texted me.”

King took in his response but didn't reply. Ram turned his head back up to the sky.

Suddenly, King grabbed his hand, locking his eyes onto Ram’s. “Hey, I don’t know when or how you’ll tell them. But I meant it when I said that you can stay for as long as you need. I promise.” 

King’s expression was so earnest, Ram felt a surge of affection for his senior. Any romantic feelings aside, he was such a good person, full of understanding. Anyone would be lucky to have someone like him in their life. 

These thoughts caused a warmth to bloom through his chest, and if a soft, rosy red colored Ram’s cheeks as he looked at King, King didn’t notice, too busy still staring back into Ram’s eyes. 

**5**

He grumbled, exhausted from the research he had done to reach this point. King had so many plants and all of them were green. It was impossible to find a plant that this store had and that King had yet to acquire. Finally, after days of investigation and snooping around the condo, he had settled on one—some plant called _Adromischus caryophyllaceus_. 

Pursing his lips, he pushed the store door open. Immediately, he began to scan the shelves, searching for the plant himself rather than searching out an employee to ask. 

It took a few minutes of wandering around before he found the shelf that had the plant he needed, located at the back of the small store. His lip quirked up into a barely-noticeable smile, and he reached out for the pot. It was cute, he supposed.

He looked back up again, and he froze when he peered through the opening of the shelves. Right across from him on the other side of the shelf was King.

King grinned, his eyes twinkling. “Hey, Cool Boy. What are you doing here?”

Ram’s face burned. Really, out of all the days he decides to go to the store, King just happens to be there too? 

King tilted his head, his previously teasing grin now turned soft. “Cool Boy, your cheeks are burning, haha. You okay?”

Ram refused to answer. Ignoring the senior, he walked up to the cash register, King following behind. The employee threw questioning looks every few seconds in King’s direction while he wrapped up Ram’s purchase.

He took a deep breath. Might as well get this over with. 

Ram shoved the present into King’s hands, his blush deepening to where his ears had turned red. Without waiting for a reaction, he spun around and left the store, leaving King alone with the cashier and too stunned to call out after him. 

**+1**

There was something wrong with Ram, King thought.

For a Cool Boy, he seemed to be turning red far too often whenever King saw him. It had been maybe a week, and every time they saw one another, Ram’s cheeks would flush a pale red and, if it was really bad, bloom into a dark crimson color as the time went on.

King wasn’t an idiot. He knew what was happening.

Ram was sick. And he wasn’t telling King.

Why? He suspected it was because Ram didn’t want to trouble him any further. His junior probably thought he was already too much of a burden, staying at King’s condo. King didn’t mind—he liked it. He liked Ram's quiet yet steady presence, so similar yet so different from the constant warmth of his own plants.

It was okay if Ram didn’t tell him. That wouldn’t stop King from buying some medicine for him anyway. He cared for Ram, more than he’d like to admit, but even as a friend, it was only right that he should look after his junior.

Before returning to the condo on Friday afternoon, King made a quick trip to the university clinic to ask for some medicine. He made sure to specify it should be strong, seeing how Ram had been sick for a week and only seemed to be getting progressively worse.

“That’s interesting,” P’Thara remarked. “It isn't flu season in Thailand right now.” Nonetheless, he gave King something for fever once he described the symptoms of flushed cheeks and high body temperature.

He drove back to the condo, knowing that Ram would be there since his classes ended earlier than King’s. His mind slipped to the recent gift Cool Boy had given him. He had looked so shy, thrusting it into his hands and leaving before King could catch up with him. Ram probably hadn’t expected him to be there and wanted it to be a surprise. He probably would’ve left it on their kitchen table for King to find. And King would’ve picked it up in surprise, a soft expression taking over his features once realizing it was a gift from the junior. 

King smiled at the thought. He didn’t even know how Ram had figured out he hadn’t acquired this particular plant yet.

He reached the condo complex, turning his key into the lock and swinging the door open while his other hand gripped the bag of medicine. His checkered bag was slung over his shoulder as usual. The blast of air conditioning hit him as he entered inside, and he realized how hot and sweaty he must be after having spent the whole day at university. 

“Cool Boy!” King called out. Ram was seated on the couch, looking out the window and drinking a glass of water. At King’s voice, he turned around to look at him.

King ran a hand through his damp hair. “I have something for you.”

Ram raised an eyebrow, and his eyes traveled to the bag King held. King hurriedly took out the medicine and ripped open the packaging for one pill. He held out his palm to Ram, who only looked at him with a confused expression.

“Cool Boy, it’s okay. I realized you’ve been sick for the past couple of days, but you didn’t tell me. So I got some medicine,” King said and smiled.

Ram’s expression only got more confused, and King’s smile turned into a frown. 

“Your face always looks red, like you have a fever or something,” he explained. “I’ve been noticing it all week. Every time I see you—remember when I tutored you or when we ate at the restaurant? You didn’t look well.”

The confused expression was replaced with a startled look, followed by Ram pursing his lips as he broke eye contact with King. And his cheeks … turned a pale pink? Something was wrong.

“Come on, Cool Boy. Take the medicine!” He pushed his hand forward once more, but Ram stopped him and shook his head.

King knew he wasn’t taking it because he didn’t want to trouble King, but couldn’t he see that King wanted to take care of him? How oblivious did he have to be?

“Ram,” King sighed. “I don’t want you to be sick.” He grabbed Ram’s hand and forced it open, pushing the pill into his palm. 

“Not sick,” Ram spoke, his tone hinting at slight frustration. His voice was a bit louder than it normally was. It took King by surprise.

 _Oh_ , King thought. _But then—_

“But your face is always red! Look, even now, there’s a pink tinge,” King argued. “There’s definitely something wrong. Have you even checked if you have a fever?”

When Ram was silent, King pushed some more. “Cool Boy? Tell me what’s wrong?” he pleaded. “If you don’t want to, it’s okay, but you can tell me if you don’t want me to pry. I just don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me.”

“Blushing. It’s called _blushing_ , P’King. I’m not sick.” Ram choked out. His teeth were gritted together. 

King stared, his eyes wide. 

“What-” King finally swallowed. He didn’t understand. “What do you mean? Do I make you uncomfortable?” _Did he push too much? Did Ram not like his presence but didn’t know how to tell him?_

Ram took a small intake of breath. “Do I have to spell it out for you?”

When King didn’t respond, still staring in confusion, Ram grabbed his outstretched hand, the pill scattering to the floor. He placed King’s palm against his chest, right over his heart. It was fast, beating so fast it was like it might jump out of his chest.

And now, King understood.

“You like me,” King breathed, dazed and still processing.

Ram tilted his chin down in a tiny yes, staring at him intensely with his hazel eyes that King found so beautiful.

King’s lips slightly parted as he felt the air leave his lungs. And all King wanted was to kiss him. A lot. Right now.

Ram’s hand still held his own over his heart. Tentatively, King reached up with his other hand and cupped Ram’s cheek. He leaned over to Ram’s other side and whispered in his ear. 

“I like you too.”

And then he kissed the shell of Ram’s adorably red ears. He was about to pull back to search Ram’s eyes for what he was thinking, but before he could, Ram grabbed his face with both hands and brought their foreheads together. 

He held them there for a few seconds. King felt their breaths mingle, and their bodies were so close he could hear Ram’s heartbeat even if his hand was no longer on top of it. _Was his heart beating that fast too?_

Ram then finally, _finally_ brought his lips to King’s and kissed him. 

King closed his eyes and kissed back, their lips moving as if they had been apart for far too long. Hastily, he brought both his hands to rest in Ram’s hair, and Ram moaned softly. At the sound, King’s knees almost buckled. In response, Ram circled his arms around King’s waist.

As they continued kissing, King pushed Ram onto the couch. The younger fell back, King landing on top of them as their lips were still connected. When they parted for air, he immediately buried his face into Ram’s neck, his nose nuzzling Ram’s collarbone. 

Ram turned his head to the side and nibbled on King’s exposed ear, and he shuddered. When King’s face shot up, he met Ram’s eyes and his soft expression. His hair was mussed up from King’s hands so that the fringe was partly down and his breaths were deep inhales. He was so beautiful underneath King like this. _He_ had done that.

“P’King,” Ram said softly. If King wasn’t so flustered, he would’ve noticed the slight tease in his tone. 

“You’re blushing. Should I give you the medicine you brought?” Ram’s lips quirked upwards in a smile.

When King raised a hand to his cheek, he realized it was burning.

He swallowed, still breathless. “Shut up,” he murmured, leaning down once more to kiss Ram’s cheek.


End file.
